inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nasuada
Nasuada is the daughter of Ajihad, and the leader of the rebel faction, the Varden. Nasuada and her father Ajihad both have ebony skin. Ajihad was born among the Wandering Tribes, however, his daughter Nasuada was not. Her character is first introduced toward the end of Book I when Eragon himself meets her in Farthen Dûr. Eragon describes Nasuada as "striking, with almond-shaped eyes, wide lips, and round cheekbones....Her dense, mosslike hair she had piled high on her head in an intricate mass of knots and braids." After Eragon asks who Nasuada's mother is, the dwarf Orik tells him that no one knew the identity of Nasuada's mother - Ajihad merely showed up one day with her as a baby in his arms. However, in Brisingr we learn that she was born in the Empire and that her mother was a cousin of Sagabato-no Inapashunna Fadawar, a sovereign Warlord over many tribes now deposed of his crown and scepter to just being chief of the Inapashunna Tribe after his defeat in the Trial of the Long Knives. We are not privy to Nasuada's mother's name or why Nasuada was born within the Empire. Character Summary Nasuada is forceful, brave, and as charismatic as her father Ajihad, and her quick thinking enables the Varden to survive the many troubles they face following the Tronjheim battle. As a leader, Nasuada matures far beyond her seventeen years and established complete control over the Varden, commenting dryly that the Council seems resigned to her unquestionable leadership. She forms a bond with Eragon and Saphira, is treated as a complete equal by King Orrin of Surda (among the Varden, she was respectfully referred to as "the Lady Nasuada"), is on good terms with Princess Arya, the daughter of the reigning elven queen, and is on good terms with the Orik, who is now the dwarven king. Leadership Roles The Varden After the battle in Tronjheim, Ajihad was slain in a surprise Urgal attack. The Council of Elders named Nasuada as Ajihad's successor, hoping that she would be a puppet in their hands. To their dismay, however, Nasuada proved to be master of her own mind. Eragon and Saphira swore allegiance to her, showing their support to her over their support of the Council of Elders, and Nasuada took the leadership of the Varden entirely into her own hands. Nasuada was not really happy to become the leader of the Varden. She was depressed at the fact that her father was dead. The people of the Varden also did not accept her as their leader at first. Later on in Eldest, she accepts that she is the leader, and so do the people of the Varden through her excellent leadership. In Brisingr, Nasuada succeeded in maintaining peace between humans and Urgals within the Varden with only a few incidents damaging this trust on both sides. She has the diplomatic sense to send Eragon to Tronjheim to help chose a new Dwarf King that was sympathetic to the Varden's cause. She also managed to maintain discipline within the Varden with hanging and the whipping post. Nasuada managed to defeat many challenges to her position such as Fadawar, in 'The Trial of the Long Knives', giving her the allegiance of the Wandering Tribes increasing the soldiers she has at her command. Nasuada manages to bolster the morale among the Varden at the times when she cannot fight because of her wounds from the trial, but she is fighting alongside them in spirit, she boosts morale through Eragon's visits to the wounded also. She succeeded in capturing Feinster by ordering her troops from the rear of the army. She has the good sense to keep Elva with her at all times before the release of her burdens. She now has the allegiance of the Wandering Tribes increasing the soldiers she has at her command. Her leadership is still unfaltering at the end of Brisingr. Her fate in the fourth book is undecided as leader of the Varden. The Allied Forces The Wandering Tribes Battles The Battle for Tronjheim Prior to the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Nasuada and her father lived in Tronjheim, a mighty dwarf city, located in the Beor Mountains, that was the base of the resistance movement. When the king's Urgals invaded the dwarf tunnels and nearly destroyed the city in the battle, Nasuada secretly defied her father's orders to stay hidden and, being skilled with the bow, instead chose to fight alongside the archers. She was unperturbed by Ajihad's later rage. The Battle of The Burning Plains After many months, the Varden and the armies of Surda marched together to battle Galbatorix on The Burning Plains, along the Jiet River. Nasuada, King Orrin and their generals plotted out their battle strategy. Just hours before the conflict begins, they were joined by a transformed Eragon and Saphira. Mounted on a roan stallion, Nasuada led the Varden and the Surdan troops into battle. Eragon and Saphira fought also, and, along with the Varden's spellcasters, protected Nasuada and her troops. Although an enemy Dragon Rider, Murtagh, appeared on the side of the Empire, the surprise arrival of dwarf troops enabled the Varden and King Orrin to defeat Galbatorix's (mostly) conscripted forces, in the battle. Possible Romances There is fan speculation that Nasuada could develop a romance with her close friend and vassal Eragon or with Murtagh both whom she met in Farthen Dûr. Both Eragon and Murtagh are immortal Dragon Riders, making a pairing with either male a difficult prospect, while she has expressed the thought of a marriage with King Orrin. Fans speculate that if Nasuada became immortal by becoming the third Dragon Rider, it would increase the likelihood of her being paired with either Eragon or Murtagh. It is unknown in the book series how a human can become immortal by any other means. With King Orrin Because Nasuada has thought of a marriage of convenience with King Orrin, some fans speculate that she might actually grow to love him if they were to actually marry. With Murtagh Morzansson While Murtagh was briefly among the Varden, Nasuada visited him in prison after he had refused to allow inspection of his mind by the Twins. Her statement, “It’s a pity that this befell Murtagh when he has already endured so much hardship," suggests that she listened to Murtagh's side of his life during her visits with him. When Eragon asked Murtagh about Nasuada, he commented that she looked like a noble princess. Nasuada expressed that she liked Murtagh a great deal as she offered her condolences to Eragon after discovering that Murtagh was gone after the Battle of Farthen Dûr. She was saddened by his presumed death. Upon learning that Murtagh had been kidnapped by the Twins and enslaved by Galbatorix, she showed sympathy for his plight and expressed that she enjoyed his company and found it hard to think of him as an enemy. However, in Brisingr Nasuada resolved to the prospect of having to kill Murtagh if need be. Some fans speculate that if Murtagh changed from being enslaved by the enemy Galbatorix, that she would rescind the order to kill Murtagh, encourage him to fight with the Varden, and develop a romance with him. With Eragon Bromsson Nasuada visited Eragon, who then described Nasuada as striking and inquired about her with his then guide Orik and friend Murtagh. After her father's death and the Council of Elders' proposing Nasuada as Ajihad's successor, Eragon searched his feelings and decided to pledge fealty to her contrary to the wishes of the Council. Upon returning from training amoung the elves, Eragon "was unprepared for how glad he was to see her." At the end of the Battle ot the Burning Plains, Nasuada ran to Eragon and threw her arms around him. When Eragon returned from Helgrind, he saw Nasuada in bandages and a green dress and expressed that "Only Saphira could compete with the brilliance of Nasuada's appearance." Later, in Brisingr, Eragon was charmed by Nasuada and discovered that he cared for her. He realized that "Her hold on him far exceeded that of a liegelord over her vassal. It was a new feeling for him, their bond." Nasuada gave Eragon a surprise dinner among friends, pleasing Eragon. When Eragon completed his task among the dwarves to help select a new king sympathetic to the Varden, Nasuada scry-kissed Eragon after agreeing to him returning to the elves for more training. Some fans speculate that Eragon will gradually fall in love with Nasuada and choose her in the end as his mate. Real-world connections Movie *Nasuada was portrayed by Caroline Chikezie in the Eragon movie. es:Nasuada Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:females